JUSTICE LEAGUE EQUATION - 1
by harsha.neo17
Summary: Darkseid wants life source and take over this universe . But first he has to face his true enemy the Justice league


**JUSTICE LEAGUE**

THE

EQUATION - 1

(In Apokolips)

slave 1 :- sire, the ship is ready to encounter the ruins

of Krypton

Darkseid :- Great , now we shall search for brainiac

here

Computer 1 :- emergency situation . The ships mainframe is in serious problem

(red alert red alert)

Brainiac :- what do you want ? Darkseid

Darkseid :- I've asked you before . What is it ?

Brainiac :- you can get the source from all living spectra. What about martians, thangarians , kilowagians, 3000 species of other living things and

of course ,how can we forget HUMANS?

Darkseid :- I want the source to use the anti - life eq-

uation , but first we should meet the alien in sector 2813 . Then another alien who has our intentions

Brainiac :- you mean sinestro and ma'alef'alk

Darkseid :- yes thats all we need . I shall bring you back to life . Free you from this artificial stage

( Brainiac after getting into his alien state )

Brainiac :- yes , this is all I've ever wanted Darkseid

I shall give you the source but what do I get in return?

Darkseid :- THE JUSTICE LEAGUE

(Sector 2813)

Sinestro :- The fear power is magnificent . Why don't you try it star saphire

Star saphire :- No thanks , I'm good

( Darkseid message appears )

Sinestro :- what do you want ?

Darkseid :- end of life and I want your help

Star saphire :- ha ? I want blue lantern corps destroyed . Its just a dream

Brainiac :- Since when did we start caring about your

dreams

Star saphire :- I saw you turn into ashes last time when superman killed you

Brainiac :- Prototype...and as they say on earth ...Bitch

Star saphire :- mind your words you fail virus

Brainiac :- I hate humans !

Sinestro :- that explains everything . Now you get the life source from humans and justice league dead . What do I get ?

Darkseid :- As I get the life source I can activate the anti- life equation and I kill all the green lanterns and their will power . But we should accomplish a task

Sinestro :- and what is it ?

Darkseid :- bring ma'alef'alk

Sinestro :- Star saphire ? What would you do ? Will you help us ? May be this time we can fulfill your dreams and of course kill green lantern ( HAL JORDAN )

Star saphire :- I'll help you this time . I have a fast futuristic friend I have to meet him

( Meanwhile on earth )

Vandal savage :- huh ? Pity . So this is how you recharge your immortality . By swimming here ?

Ra's al ghul :- al alkaful lula lumati . Lazarous marati !

Vandal savage :- Great I'm done shall we start training ?

Ra's al ghul :- Oh ! Yes . I'm delighted to know you want to learn the ways of an assassin . You are half your way .

Vandal savage :- This time we both shall see the world suffer for what it has been through .

Ra's al ghul :- After killing the bat !

(?)

Thawne :- ( whistling )

Flash :- found you ! Now I'm gonna kill you .

Thawne :- hahahaha!..you know what happens right? There are thousands of Thawne in thousands of dimensions .

Flash :-Thank you obvious ! In the same way there are thousands of falsh in thousands of dimensions . Who already killed you ...you are the only one left now .

Thawne :- noooooo!

( wakes up realizes it was a dream and he is cryogenic mode in 25th century )

( central city )

Star saphire :- Flash museum at last . Now where is it ?

Top :- searching for something ?

Mirror master :- Forgot your way to beauty parlor !

Bitch ?

Captain cold :- your majesty clean this violet mess please .

Boomerang :- you want some green light chick ?

(Ties them up with her power )

Star saphire :- I want the cosmic treadmill. I want to get professor zoom ( ebard thawne ) here .

Captain cold :- no one messes with rouges gallery .

Star saphire :- I do ! Now where is it ?

(After getting cosmic treadmill star saphire and the rouges get into 25th century )

Guard 1 :- I sense an un usual reading in his pulse rate.

Guard 2 :- Why does he always end up here . Superman from 22nd century comes here and neutralizes him .

( explosion )

Star saphire :- oops ! Sorry boys !

(Captain cold freezes them )

Captain cold unlocks ebard thawne ( professor zoom )

Zoom :- who the hell are you ?

Star saphire :- star saphire . I've got a deal you'll get to kill flash . I want your help .

Rouges :- hey we should kill flash .

( shows power lantern )

Star saphire :- problem ?

Rouges :- never mind . Where are we going now ?

Star saphire :- Top and Zoom you come with me and

Captain cold and others get Ra's al ghul and vandal savage . I've heard both disappeared ...same time

( in mars )

Darkseid :- keep searching for him .

(Something strikes their minds )

Darkseid , brainiac , sinestro :- ahhhhhhh!

Ma'alef'alk :- Its impossible . Savage and I tried and we failed now you are here with the same purpose to doom your destiny .

Sinestro :- how did you know our intentions .

Brainiac :- mind control powers ? All martians except for him have that . But did you learn it ?

Ma'alef'alk :- Does it matter . What all matters is its impossible to kill justice league and there are 3 genius there martian manhunter , cyborg , batman

Darkseid :- So you are not coming ( sets fire )

Ma'alef'alk :- ah! No ! I'll be there and justice league international has a meeting to do in watchtower

(Sinestro to starsaphire )

Sinestro :- who all joined the resistance to justice league ?

Star saphire :- Lex luthor , Dark arrow , Black manta ,Bane, Joker , Harley quinn , Copper head, Cheetah,

and captain cold got vandal savage and Ra's al ghul

Darkseid :- Great now we shall plan their destiny

( in watch tower )

Batman :- there is a great disturbance in our nemesis movements

Cyborg :- some one stole cosmic treadmill. And every one is headed to metropolis .

Batman :- track their movements . Stay updated .

Martian manhunter :- my brother is with Darkseid and sinestro, Brainiac too

Cyborg :- what is this ? Injustice society 2 ?

Batman :- I don't know , let superman and aquaman know this .

(In metropolis sewers )

Lex luthor :- why are we all summoned here

(Darkseid's call appears )

All villains and rouges who want to rule this place called earth . I'm Darkseid . I want the life source of all species including humans . But the Justice league wouldn't allow me do that . So we kill the Justice league .

(Powwwwwwwwww!)

Joker :- Sorry darling ! I didn't really wanna interrupt you . But all I care about is to kill the batman.

Bane :- as a lano' , Shut up clown you failed every time

Joker :- hmmmmm! Who's your mother elephant :D ?

Lex luthor :- here we go !

Dark arrow :- How about cutting you into half , dick head

Lex luthor :- Battle suit engaged . Now shall we talk about this .

Zoom :- Hey old guys . How about a taste of future , brainless jackass joker

Joker :- let me get this straight . You are a scientist with your nemy's powers and much more advanced (25th century ) and failed.

Black manta :- puny surface dwellers . You have no

idea about the riches in oceans .

Ocean master :- wait ? Excuse me ?

(Fight starts )

Star saphire & Cheetah :- you care for rum?

Darkseid :- calm down everybody . First get plans to defeat Justice league . It wont happen the same this time .

Vandal savage :- what makes you so sure ?

Darkseid :- we have sinestro , cheetah , zoom, joker ,

dark arrow , ma'alef'alk, you and A SECRET WEAPON .

Zoom :- which is ?

Darkseid :- doomsday !

Dark arrow :- Is this clown really useful?(whispers in captain cold's ears )

Captain cold :- forgot the day when he used nuke to neutralize metropolis and batman saved it ?

(In gotham city )

Copperhead and quinn :- yes now wait for batman .

Batman :- care for what you wish !

{beaten up !}

(Meanwhile in batcave )

(Sinestro to Mirror master and Luthor )

Sinestro :- Did you find the synthetic kryptonite .

Mirror master :- yes ! Oh wait I have something better here .

Batman to justice league

Batman :- where is superman ?

Cyborg :- he's got a date with lois lane

(In metropolis )

Superman ( kent ) :- it's a good day miss lane .

Lois lane :- yup (offers rum )

(Justice league to superman )

metropolis sewers has your favorite people not to mention lex luthor .

Superman :- sorry miss lane I've got to go .

(Lois lane is Ma'alef'alk disguised )

{Ma'alef'alk to sinestro those photoenergy absorption insects are successfully implanted in superman within minutes he'll be as weak as a normal human }

Brainiac :- I don't get it Darkseid . He loses powers

and gets them back by yellow sunlight .

Star saphire :- the plan fail virus wait for it

(In coast city )

Teen titans :- go there thats a safe place .

Aquaman :- Every one justice league please go through this portal .

Teen titans :- its not the watch tower ! :O

Aquaman :- what is this place ?

Teen titans :- we are in phantom zone .

Ma'alef'alk :- Good evening Aquaman , as we all know you are useless without water now die and rott in that phantom zone ( hahahahaha )

(In Gotham city )

G.C.P.D :- A kidnapper hostage situation in an old ware house

Batman :- I'll go there

(Rushes there with batmobile )

Batman :- where are you ? Who are you ?

Sinestro :- oh god I'm afraid of you batman . I fear for the bat on your chest . The way you threaten us

Batman :- Sinestro what do you have anything to do with this ?

Sinestro :- FEAR ! The ultimate power . You and me belong to same spectra Batman fear we live upon that

Batman :- that doesn't make me you .

Sinestro :- of course it does ! I'll make you wear this ring ( fear ) and you should accept it cause your intentions are fierce and you try to remove that you are dead .

Batman :- no ! Nooooo

( in metropolis )

Lex luthor :- hey supes ! Fly here .

Superman :- whats wrong lex ? You are not ordinary today

Joker :- look who's talking ? Hahaha

Superman :- Joker ( btrainstuck ) What the hell is happening to me ?

Joker :- Feeling weak . Ohh! Thats nothing now you will ...tada!

(Red radiation chamber stuck around superman )

Superman :- let me out of it . (feeling weak )

(In central city )

Green lantern :- Ebard thawne . Flash used to say you are a dick .

Zoom :- well we'll see ?

(Zoops and takes green ring )

Zoom :- we are even isn't it ?

Hal jordan :- Wait? what ?

Zoom :- how about this ?

(Carries him to grand canyon and leaves him near the edge )

Star saphire :- death , Hal death

Hal jordan :- carol ferris , you cant do this

Star saphire :- really , lets see how you're will power

saves you

(Pushes him off the edge )

Hal jordan :- nooooooooooooo!11

(In starling city )

Green arrow :- will you catch him in this life , flash ?

Flash :- hey its me !

Brainiac :- hahahaha ! Never .

Flash :- what is it ? what the cosmic treadmill . Wait

Brainiac :- bye flash !

( zoop)

Green arrow :- where am I ?

Dark arrow :- hello queen . Remember me ? You know swimming don't you ?

Green arrow :- what ?

(Releases him into a bath of sharks .tied )

(Meanwhile wonderwoman confronts cheetah on statue of liberty )

Cheetah :- quawwwwww! Look who's back again .

Wonder woman :- What do you want ?

Cheetah :- revenge !

(Disappears and vandal savage and ra's al ghul appear )

Wonderwoman :- its easy killing you old people

Vandal - ghul :- try it . Its easy you know .

Wonderwoman :- wait a second you are immortal

Vandal - ghul :- and you are pervious to piercings and we are assassins ( hahahaha )

(Watch tower )

Cyborg :- What's happening Superman is in red radiation chamber , Batman has fear power ring , Wonder woman is fighting impossible immortals ,

Flash lost contact , Hal jordan is dead .Aquaman is in phantom zone along with Teen titans . Green arrow is in starling city aquarium ?

( boooooommmmmmmmm!)

Darkseid :- at last Watch tower ! Destroy it slaves !

Now I shall have the life source from humans and form anti- life equation and kill everyone . EVERYONE

(HAHAHAHAHAHA!)

TO BE CONTINUED ...

JUSTICE LEAGUE

EQUATION - 2


End file.
